Survival: Endless/Strategies
Note: The strategies typed by other users may have bad grammar. If they do, feel free to correct it. This is a strategy page about Survival: Endless. Feel free to add your strategies, but see the rules page first. Strategy 1 Duration: About 20 flags Seed slots needed: Nine or ten Waves 1-2 Plants: *Sunflower *Peashooter *Repeater *Lily Pad *Tall-nut *Imitater Tall-nut *Spikeweed *Spikerock *Torchwood *Anything else Rake is not needed. Start planting Sunflowers in the back two columns. When the first zombie comes, plant a Peashooter in that lane. When a Conehead Zombie comes, plant another Peashooter in that lane or replace it with a Repeater. Reserve three columns for your shooting plants. Plant Spikeweeds in the front two lanes when you can. Plant Tall-nuts behind them, and if you don't have it recharged use the Imitater form. Plant Torchwoods in front of the three peashooting columns. Once you have Peashooters in all 18 spots, replace them with Repeaters. The only free spaces should be the two front pool columns. Waves 3-4 Plants: *Twin Sunflower *Tall-nut *Spikeweed *Spikerock *Repeater *Gatling Pea *Cattail *Pumpkin *Imitater Pumpkin *Torchwood Finish planting Spikeweeds and upgrading your Peashooters to Repeaters. Upgrade your Sunflowers to Twin Sunflowers. Don't upgrade the ones on the pool; when you upgrade a Sunflower shovel one on the pool and upgrade a Lily Pad to a Cattail. You can also upgrade your Repeaters to Gatling Peas. Make sure to replace your Tall-nuts. Pumpkin the Torchwood to protect it from ambush zombies. Waves 5-6 Plants needed: *Twin Sunflower *Pumpkin *Lily Pad *Gatling Pea *Cattail *Spikeweed *Spikerock *Coffee Bean *Fume-shroom *Gloom-shroom You now can do something with those four empty spaces. Put a Pumpkin around a Gloom-shroom. Do the same things as in the previous waves as before. If there are Digger Zombies, replace some of your Repeaters with Split Peas. If there are Zombonis or Gargantuars, make sure you have a lot of Spikerocks to stall the Gargantuars and kill the Zombonis. Strategy 2: Simple 6 Cob Cannon Build Starting round (flags 1-2) Start with Sunflowers, Cattails in the middle of the pool, Tall-nuts in front of Cattails, and 4 Cob Cannons at the back of the pool. S - Sunflower Ct - Cattail Tn - Tall-nut Cc - Cob Cannon Flags 3-6 Add Winter Melons at the 4th column ground; Umbrella Leaves at column 5, lanes 2&5; and Gloom-shrooms at column 6, lanes 2&5. Upgrade Sunflowers to Twin Sunflowers (except column 2) to earn Sun. Every second flag of each round, 5.5 seconds after huge wave signal appears, use Ice-shroom to stop the underwater zombies from coming out. W - Winter Melon Ts - Twin Sunflower Gs - Gloom-shroom Flags 7-10 Replace Sunflowers at column 2, rows 1&6 to Gloom-shrooms in Pumpkins for the Diggers, and to Umbrella Leaves at colums 2&5, rows 2&5 for Bungees and Catapults. If there are Gargantuars, replace Twin Sunflowers in column 3 with Spikerocks and Pumpkin the plants in column 2 for the Imps. Remove the extra Sunflowers if the Sun reaches maximum (9990 sun) but keep 2 of them in column 5, rows 1&6. U - Umbrella Leaf Sr - Spikerock () - Pumpkin Strategy 3: King Cobless This is by far the best cobless strategy out there. No Ice-shroom needed! It'll take a few tries to set up, but it's worth it! Minimum seed slots: 10. Flag 1-2 Pick these plants: *Sunflower *Potato Mine *Lily Pad *Cattail *Repeater *Torchwood *Twin Sunflower *Gatling Pea *Pumpkin *Melon-pult Plant five Sunflowers on each grass lane. When the first zombie comes, kill it with a Potato Mine. When the second one comes, save enough sun for a Cattail. Plant the Cattail on the first column. When you get the chance, plant a Twin Sunflower on one of the Sunflowers on the first column. Plant Repeaters in the third/fourth column from the right. When a Buckethead Zombie comes, plant a Torchwood on the second lane from the right, or Gatling Pea if you have it, on the same lane as it. If a Buckethead Zombie appears on the pool, plant another Cattail and, if you have it, a Melon-pult on the same lane. By the end, it should look like this: TSF = Twin Sunflower SF = Sunflower C = Cattail MP = Melon-pult R = Repeater/Gatling Pea t = Torchwood Underlined = On lily pad. Bold/''I'talics'' = Pumpkin 3-4 Choose these plants: *Lily Pad *Repeater *Pumpkin *Winter Melon *Melon-pult *Sunflower *Twin Sunflower *Fume-shroom *Gloom Shroom *Coffee Bean Plant Repeaters in front of your other Repeaters. Upgrade the Melon-pults to Winter Melons. Place 3 new Melon-pults in front of your Winter Melons. Do NOT upgrades those Melon-pults to Winter Melons. Your sun is vital. Place Sunflowers in front of your Melon-pults. Plant Gloom-shrooms on the second column from the right in the pool. Pumpkin them. It is good to plant them on the second from the right because of Dolphin Rider Zombies. Upgrade the Sunflowers on the pool to Twin Sunflowers. Now it should look like this: WM = Winter Melon GS = Gloom-shroom This strategy is not finished. It will be later. Strategy 4: Basic 10 Cob cannon Strategy It may cost a LOT of sun, but it can last very long, and can kill the zombies rapidly, but it still may not work as you want. It also needs 10 seed slots, which is very expensive on the store (I survived 74 flags with it, but I didn't use it correctly) Flag 1-2 (Underlined = Extra seed (unneeded)) *Lily pad = Underlined (on strategy Board) *Cob cannon =CB (its downgrade too) *Melon-Pult = MP *Winter-melon =WM *Pumpkin=PK *Cattail=CT *Twin Sunflower = TW (its downgrade too) *Imitater Sunflower = IS *Potatomine = PM (Rake not needed) First, plant Sunflowers and its Imitater counterpart, Then, if you see a zombie, plant a Potato Mine 4 squares in front of the zombie, Then plant a Lily Pad in the middle upper row of the Pool, If you can, upgrade it into a Cattail, Then, plant Cob Cannons behind the Cattail. Try to plant under the first Cob Cannons more Cobs, but do not plant before Flag 3 Cobs in front of them, (okay, if you can shoot the Ambush Zombies before they eat your Cobs, Do it! feel free to do it) then, plant Cob Cannons on the land, 4 squares in front of the house (detailed placing is in the strategy board), then plant Melon-pults behind them, Strategy board: ( NO = do not place anything there) (PK with other plant shortening (like PKWM) means that you have to place the plant INSIDE the Pumpkin) PK PK PK PKWM CB TW TW IS PK PK PK PKWM CB IS IS TW CB CB PKCT NO NO PKTW PKTW PKIS (Same as above) (Same as the Land part above) (Same as Above) It is not finished yet. I will work on it, when I do have time Strategy 5: Star856190's Strategy This is PowerStar856190's strategy. It has survived 103 flags. Some plants are optional. All plants, except Spikerocks and optional Fume-shrooms are pumpkined. Plants needed *Twin Sunflower *Cob Cannon *Spikerock *Winter Melon *Cattail *Ice-shroom *Fume-shroom *Gloom-shroom *Pumpkin *Umbrella Leaf Strategy This setup uses Spikerocks to kill Digger Zombies so you don't have to use up much sun for Gloom-shrooms and for replacing damaged Pumpkins. You have a single Ice-shroom on the 6th row and 3 Twin Sunflowers. The rake is recommended but not needed. The strategy is shown below. TSF -''' Twin Sunflower 'WM -' Winter Melon 'CC -' Cob Cannon 'SR -' Spikerock 'GS -' Gloom-shroom 'FS -' Fume-shroom 'IS -' Ice-shroom 'CT -' Cattail 'UL -' Umbrella Leaf 'Note: '''Underlined ( ) plants are optional. Strategy 6: Splash effect strategy All plants needed *Lily Pad *Sunflower *Twin Sunflower *Melon-pult *Winter Melon *Kernel-pult *Cob Cannon *Pumpkin *Coffee Bean *Fume-shroom *Gloom-shroom *Cattail *Umbrella Leaf *Potato Mine *Tangle Kelp *Squash *Imitater Strategy 7: Masonicon's Strategy (Updated) Plants needed *Twin Sunflower *Fume-shroom *Winter Melon *Gatling Pea *Torchwood *Tall-nut *Cattail *Gloom-shroom *Spikerock *Cob Cannon *Jalapeno *Cherry Bomb *Squash *Doom-shroom *Coffee Bean *Umbrella Leaf Strategy Legends: CC-Cob Cannon >-Cob Cannon(Continued) Ts-Twin Sunflower GP-Gatling Peas Tw-Torchwood U-Umbrella Leaves Tn-Tall-nut Sr-Spikerock WM-Winter Melon Ct-Cattail Gs-Gloom-Shroom Fs-Fume-Shroom All Plants(except Cob Cannons and Spikerocks) are protected by Pumpkins Strategy 8: A plant's Four Cob strategy This was made by . Keys *U-Umbrella Leaf *TS-Twin Sunflower *G-s-Gloom-shroom *WM-Winter Melon *CC-Cob Cannon *>-Cob Cannon continue *C-Cattail *F-s-Fume-shroom ('Note-all plants are pumpkined.) Plants to bring *Jalapeno *Cherry Bomb *Pumpkin *Imitater Pumpkin *Gloom-shroom *Fume-shroom *Coffee Bean *Doom-shroom *Ice-shroom *Lily Pad Tip: If you do not use your Cob Cannons regularly, you may quickly get wiped out. Strategy 9: A plant's killer strategy Keys *U-Umbrella Leaf *TS-Twin Sunflower *G-s-Gloom-shroom *WM-Winter Melon *CC-Cob Cannon *>-Cob Cannon continue *C-Cattail *S-Spikerock *M-p-Melon-pult (Note-all plants are pumpkined.) Plants to bring *Jalapeno *Cherry Bomb *Pumpkin *Imitater Pumpkin *Gloom-shroom *Fume-shroom *Coffee Bean *Doom-shroom *Ice-shroom *Lily Pad Tip:If you don't use your cob cannons regularly, you may quickly get wiped out. Strategy 10: (if you didn't know) The sunless strategy I(Lily8763) made this one myself, you don't even need Sunflowers! Plants NEEDED *Lily Pad(L) *Threepeater(T) *Repeater *Gatling Pea(G) *Cattail© *Torchwood(O) *Wall-nut(or Tall-nut)(N) *(Lilypads with galting on them is A) Other plants are not needed, but can be used, below are plants which are wanted, but kinda add with other strategies and are not needed. The main set-up G O N G T O N A C C O N A C C O N G O N G O N Plants wanted *Spikeweed *Spikerock *Marigold *Magnet-shroom *Gold Magnet *Coffee Bean *Umbrella Leaf(When bungees and catapults zombies come) You can use moslty anything else. If somebody can add the grid template, i'd like that. :) Strategy 11: The no losing plants strategy WinterMagnet's No losing plants strategy Just do the following template *SR WM ( Jalapeno safe area ) *SR GP UL *CT IS IS TS TN ( Insert Doomshroom here ) *CT IS IS TS TN ( Insert Doomshroom here ) *SR GP UL *SR WM ( Jalapeno safe area ) Do this template. Make sure all plants on ground are in a flowerpot and protected with a pumpkin. (index) GP = Gatling Pea UL = Umbrella Leaf WM = Winter Melon SP = Spikerock IS = Ice-shroom TN = Tall-nut TS = Twin Sunflower Once done, you must do this before flag 20 ( Check that ). Wait to a flag with ladder zombies and no vehicle zombies but catapult zombies, make sure there is no jacks. Keep directing them away from the water using garlics, 1 winter melon is enough. Assuming you done, here is what the map must look like,remember to switch GPs to WMs SR(WM)(FS)(FS) SR(WM)(UL) CC CT IS IS TS CT IS IS TS SR(WM)(UL) CC SR(WM)(FS)(FS) () = laddered plants CC = cob cannon FS = Sleeping fume shrooms Once done, Put gloom-shrooms in place of the cobs,and there are no jalapeno safe areas now. Don't forget to put cobs in the water in place of the top 2 ice shrooms,you aint' wanting 4,right? Once done, wake them all up in the water your going to change ( Before setup 3 ) SR(WM)(FS)(FS)UL SR(WM)(UL)(GS)UL CT Cb cn TS TS TN CT IS IS TS TS TN SR(WM)(UL)(GS)UL SR(WM)(FS)(FS)UL cb cn = cob cannon TN = tall-nut [] = UNLADDERED PUMPKINS Wait to a flag that meets requirements NO dolphin riders / snorkel zombies Above flag 45 No zombonis No Football zombies No jacks No Pogos So,Put gloom shrooms,at the remaining part of the pool,but remember. You will put snow pea and gold magnet On the back put 1 snow pea in the bottom part and the front gold magnet. Once done, do the following. Let's say you ended up in 68. Puff shroom Coffee bean Ice shroom Imitater Cherry Bomb Cherry Bomb Squash Doom-shroom Lily pad Tangle kelp Sun-shroom Strategy 12: How to play with the Magnet-shroom combo ( By WinterMagnet ) Plants : Winter Melon Umbrella Leaf Gloom-Shroom Twin Sunflower Gatling Pea Pumpkin Obviously, Magnet-shroom. Please note that upgrades' downgrade Fill the pool with Twin sunflowers except for the last 5 blocks.in the 3rd and 4th place a gloom-shroom and the rest is empty Put Magnet-shrooms at the most front. Don't worry about it. Pumpkin it. Put the other parts behind it with 3 winter melons far from the pool and another 2 near them. (Yes, it is 2 and not 3, 3 is for the far) put Gloom-shrooms near it and put a Fume-shroom at the most top part. Then put Gatling peas (Optional, However it works best with Magnet-shroom) and then place instant everywhere. The pool must be safe. Like the ground. Enjoy the defense! Strategy 13: Fairly simple survival strategy (By SplatterAndDodge) This one is fairly simple, but I hate to inform it's not the most effective. It should last at least 20 flags. Fill the back 2 rows with Sunflowers. Use Cabbage and Kernel-pults for the first wave or so. Plant Melon-pults if you can afford them. If not, use Repeaters for now and replace them with Melon-pults over time Turn the Melon-pults in rows 2 and 5 into Winter Melons. Also, upgrade your sunflowers to Twin Sunflowers. Plant pumpkins around them in case of miner zombies. Replace the sunflowers in column 2, Rows 2, 3, 4 and 5. In rows 2 and 5, place Umbrella Leafs. In Rows 3 and 4, place Cattails. Replace the Cabbage-pults with Cattails in the pool. Turn the ones on land into Kernel-pults, and eventually Cob Cannons. Also replace the Kernel-pults in the pool with more Cattails. In the 4th column closest to the front, plant Tall-nuts. Place them in pumpkins when you can. Place Gloom-shrooms, again in pumpkins, in the column in front of then. In the remaining 2 columns, fill the ones on land with Spikerock and the ones in the pool with Gloom-Shrooms in pumpkins. Here's what it should look like when completed TS/P TS CC cc WM/P TN/P SR SR TS/P U CC cc WI/P/ TN/P SR SR TS/L CT CT CT WM/P/L TN/P/L GS/P/L GS/P/L GS/P/L TS/L CT CT CT WM/P/L TN/P/L GS/P/L GS/P/L GS/P/L TS/P U CC cc WI/P TN/P GS/P SR SR TS/P TS CC cc WM/P TN/P GS/P SR SR Legend TS = Twin Sunflower P = Pumpkin L = Lily Pad U = Umbrella Leaf CT = Cattail CC = Cob Cannon cc = Cob Cannon (continued) WM = Melon-pult WI = Winter Melon TN = Tall-nut GS = Gloom-shroom SR= Spikerock WARNING: Imps and Digger Zombies are dangerous with this strategy. Use with caution. Strategy 14: Winter Melon Build (By BaronBlastoise) This one is quite simple, use a lot of the strongest plant in the game, Winter Melon. The strategy has lasted 30 waves before. I'll be improving this as I try out different strategies. Plants Needed (Final Build) * Twin Sunflower * Umbrella Leaf * Winter Melon * Cattail * Tall-nut * Spikerock * Pumpkin * Spikeweed (for repairs, as Gargantuars, Zombonis, and Catapult Zombies will take out your Spikerocks) * Lily Pad (for repairs) * Melon-pult (for repairs) * You can choose bombs or other instant kills in available slots for emergencies. You can also Imitate Pumpkins or Spikeweed. The final build will be 2 columns of Twin Sunflowers with Umbrella Leafs for Catapult Zombies and Bungee Zombies. Tall-nuts should be in the front, leaving a columns for Spikerocks. Everything in between should be Winter Melons. In the pool, There are the 2 columns of Twin Sunflowers, then 4 Cattails, 6 Winter Melons, with Tall-nuts in the front, leaving 1 column empty (otherwise Dolphin Rider Zombies will not be blocked, which isn't good for the starting waves, but not too big of a concern for the later waves. Then you can use it for Doom-shrooms). Everything should ultimately have Pumpkins, except Spikerocks, but since that would a very long time to set up, you should prioritize: * The 1st column, the back Twin Sunflowers, for Digger Zombies * The 3rd and 4th columns, as that's usually where Imps land (if you are doing everything correctly) * The Winter Melons in the pool, as zombies will rise in the pool during waves * The 8th column, before the Tall-nuts, for Backup Dancers that may pass your Tall-nuts when spawned. You should be able to replace Spikerocks very fast when they are destroyed. This is quite possible as everything will be moving very slow because of your Winter Melons, and the biggest threat, Gargantuars, already move slow. Setting Up In the starting rounds, before you can afford the final build, set up like this: # Plant some Sunflowers (depending on if you have a Garden Rake or not), at this point a zombie should appear, plant a Peashooter in the 3rd column (this is vital as you'll need 2 columns of Sunflowers). Continue planting Peashooters where zombies appear and planting Sunflowers when you can afford it. When stronger zombies appear, you should have enough sun (especially if you had rake) to plant Wall-nuts, Tall-nuts, or Melon-pults (replacing Melon-pults are preferred, if you have enough sun). # After 2 flags, you should have a column of Melon-pults. Start planting Tall-nuts where they should be in the final build, plant more Melon-pults, upgrade Melon-pults to Winter Melons (you should only upgrade 1 until you have full Melon-pults). You should upgrade your Sunflowers to Twin Sunflowers AS SOON AS YOU CAN! This is very important. Replace Sunflowers on row 2 and 5 with Umbrella Leafs when Catapult Zombies and/or Bungee Zombies start appearing. Bungee Zombies won't be too much of a threat to your Melons as they will probably be killed, and if they aren't, you should be able to replace Melons pretty quickly. # Plant Pumpkins, prioritizing the back (when Digger Zombies appear), the middle section of the pool (for those zombies that rise in the middle of you pool), the 3rd and 4th columns, for Imps that are thrown into your defenses, and the column before your Tall-nuts for Backup Dancers that are spawned there. # Spikerocks should be planted before Gargantuars, Zombonis, and Catapult Zombies appear, since it'll be safer to plant earlier and you'll be prepared. Otherwise, you'll be frantically planting them before a flag and since Spikerock loads very slow, may not be able to plant them in time and thus your defenses will be heavily damaged. Final Build Diagram TS = Twin Sunflower UL = Umbrella Leaf WM = Winter Melon CT = Cattail TN = Tall-nut SR = Spikerock (Pumpkins not labeled) Switching to the Armageddon Method As you get farther, if your defenses ever get destroyed beyond repair, you can switch to the Armageddon Method as a last resort to last a few more waves. Somethings though, especially early on, you'd be surprised at what one can recover from, so use this only when you are definitely destroyed beyond repair. Choose all the instant kills you can: * Doom-shroom (with Coffee Bean), this is the best instant kill, used sparingly, as it loads very slow and creates a crater, during waves to wipe out most of the wave and most importantly weakening Gargantuars and Giga-Gargantuars. Planting these in the pool yields maximum damage. You should probably imitate this to effectively double its loading speed * Cherry Bomb, another good instant kill when Doom-shroom is loading * Jalapeno, good when a row of zombies are going to take out a mower or eat your brains * Ice-shroom, freezes all zombies so that your remaining defenses can attack them or your other bombs can load * Squash, not the best as it only kills a few zombies, so only use it to prevent a game over. * Pumpkin, Spikeweed, and Spikerock to stall zombies so that you remaining defenses can attack them or your other bombs can load. Options Feel free to add your own ideas that worked, please put explanations. * Magnet-shroom can be put in the 7th column instead of Winter Melons to weaken a wide variety of zombies, remove ladders, or stop Digger Zombies. * Push the Tall-nuts in the pool up a column and plant more Winter Melons. Make sure these have Pumpkins in case of Dolphin Rider Zombies. Tips Feel free to add your own ideas that worked, please put explanations. * Choose instant kill (most preferably Doom-shroom) to weaken Gargantuars and especially Giga-Gargantuars along with a big chunk of a wave of zombies. * Use Imitater for Spikeweed or Pumpkin to repair you defense quicker. Strategy for Android version Note: This is for android version 6.0.0 of this game, so I will tell about them. Difference to PC version This version has little difference to PC version, but it has very big changes in Survival: Endless. Digger Zombie The Digger Zombie pops up on ground little back, and for that, with 2 Gloom-shrooms, you must be able to kill Digger Zombies without hurting any plants! It means you don't have to repair your Pumpkin at the first column! (but if imps are thrown to first column, and.....) Nine Seed slots You can' t buy the10th seed slot, but mallet is instead of the tenth one. Mallet is useful, or wasteful by how you use it. *You will think the mallet is same as the one that you saw at an minigame, and it is correct. You can use mallet at first two flags with your first defencing plants. Or it will be useful for killing Giga-Gargantuar waves, and you should tap the screen rapidly with thinking that this tapping is just for Giga-Gargantuars. **You need to notice the refreshing time for mallet. Every 2 flags The Zombie will appear at 5th column too! So the limit of placing your Cob-Cannon at water is 4, so you can't have mare Cob-Cannons. Category:Survival (Endless) Category:Pool Category:Endless levels Category:Strategies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West